charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
May 17th, 2001
Six major events took place on this fateful day that changed the lives of the Halliwell Family and the destiny of the Charmed Ones - Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell forever. :I. Prue and Piper Halliwell are severely injured by Shax :II. Prue and Piper vanquish Shax on live television :III. Alice Hicks shoots Piper Halliwell :IV. Prue uses Telekinesis against mortals :V. The Source of All Evil has Tempus reverse time :VI. Prue Halliwell is killed by Shax On the morning of May 17th, 2001, the Source of All Evil ordered his personal demonic assassin, Shax, to attack a doctor, Dr. Bo Griffiths, who dedicated years of his life to helping the sick and those struggling with illness. The Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell attempted to protect the doctor from Shax by bringing him to Halliwell Manor. However, Shax tracked the Halliwell sisters and Dr. Griffiths to the Manor and burst through the doors in his powerful cyclone of wind. He corporealized in his flesh form and blasted a wave of aerokinetic energy at Prue and Piper sending them flying through the wall, severely injuring them. Moments before dying, Phoebe appeared with Leo, the Halliwell's Whitelighter, Phoebe recited the Shax vanquish spell and Leo healed the two sisters; however, the spell only wounded Shax causing him to retreat. Prue and Piper then got up and Prue insisted on finding Shax because she figured there was a greater reason for his attack. As the two tried to locate Shax, Phoebe and Leo went searching for Cole Turner in the Underworld, where Leo could not hear any calls from his charges. While walking around the neighborhood near their home, Prue and Piper searched for anything related to Shax; Shax then appeared in a gust of wind. Piper then used her power of Molecular Combustion causing Shax to blow up; again only wounding him, not destroying him. Unbeknownst to the sisters, a news crew filmed the entire event and it aired live on national television. Although the sisters tried to explain to Griffiths he must remain at the Manor so they could protect him, he went back to work. Prue and Piper then went to the hospital to get Griffiths and Shax attacked again, the sisters vanquished the demon while a news crew filmed the entire event again. Leo appeared in the Manor and on the advice of the Elders, proposed to Prue and Piper that they seek the aid of Tempus; because not only have they been exposed but evil has been as well; Tempus was thought to be the only one powerful enough to reset time. Prue suggested that Cole could get in touch with Tempus but Leo was reluctant to orb to the underworld because Prue and Piper won't be able to call for him if anything goes wrong. However, Piper wasn't worried; she figured everything should work out once time was reset and convinced Leo to go, believing things couldn't possibly get worse. As a result of the news program, dozens of people stormed the Halliwell's property with signs referring to the Halliwells as aliens, witches and supernatural beings. A woman named Alice Hicks believed the sisters were witches and was desperate to join their coven. After Alice stormed through the entrance to Halliwell Manor in the Solarium, Prue used her power of Telekinesis against Alice, sending her flying back outside and the doors to slam shut on her. In the Underworld, Cole told Phoebe that she should go back to the Manor because something has happened to merit the Source of All Evil to come to the Underworld. Leo orbed in and informed them of the exposure and situation at the Manor. He asked Cole to confront the Source and request he ask him to summon Tempus and have him reverse time. Cole was hesitant at first but Leo told him that this was the reason the Source has come, evil has been exposed as well. Leo suggested that Cole pass the plan off as his own idea. Cole obliged to the idea and confront the Source who was reluctant of the plan and still displeased with Cole due to his betrayal. The Source also knew that Cole was really trying to save Phoebe, and only agreed to summon Tempus if Phoebe remained in the underworld. Cole told him that Phoebe would never join them, but the Source warned that one of her sisters was about to be killed, and was confident that she'll do anything in exchange for her sisters' lives. As Prue and Piper stood in the Manor discussing things, a gunshot was heard and a bullet tore through Piper midsection. She collapsed into her older sister's arms and they fell to the floor. Prue sobbed and cried out to Leo but there was no response, Leo was still in the Underworld, unable to hear the calls of his charges. Alice Hicks was then shown holding a high powered rifle atop a van, she said she killed the wicked witch as Darryl Morris takes her down and arrests her. Not knowing what to do, Prue lifted her sister up and carried her to her jeep parked outside in the driveway. She placed Piper in the backseat and got into the driver's seat. But the news reporters and crowd of those who saw the news program obstruct her path and prevent her from being able to leave the driveway. Desperate to save her sister, Prue used her power of telekinesis to blast the reporters and onlookers out of her path, sending them flying back in every which direction. She then got into her vehicle and she and Piper sped off to the hospital. At San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Dr. Griffiths tended to Piper, but was unable to save her. Back in the Underworld, Cole told Phoebe of the Source's terms, and that one of her sisters was dead. As Prue cried for her sister and paced back and forth in the hospital room, a SWAT team approached. They tried to apprehend Prue, but she blasted them back out using her powers and her martial arts skills; and she barricaded the door with an intravenous pole. Leo orbed into the room and Prue informed him of what happened. He wept by Piper's side as Prue ordered him to find a way to fix it, telling him to go to the Elders. Leo returned to Cole and Phoebe weeping and Phoebe immediately knew Piper was killed. She agreed to the Source's terms, provided that Cole warn Prue and Piper of Shax once time is reset. The Source also agreed, but secretly orderd Cole detained and Phoebe killed. Just as the SWAT team fired a bullet at Prue, Tempus reset time. Piper was alive again, and Dr. Griffiths was in the Manor with the sisters. Shax burst into the Manor again and tried to blast Griffiths, but as before, Prue shoved Griffiths out of the way and the blast of wind hit her instead, blasting her through the wall into the conservatory. Shax blasted Piper as well, and was aiming for Griffths again; but this time, Phoebe didn't come down from the attic to fend Shax off with the vanquish spell. Shax blasted Griffiths through a window and stormed out of the Manor, leaving a path of destuction and rubble behind. The doors slammed shut and the windows broke, falling to the ground. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Season 3